


Falling Into You

by GreenJewel



Category: Zhen Hun, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel
Summary: Zhao Yun Lan has been dreaming of Shen Wei since the first time he laid eyes on him. But never in his wildest dream he would expect it to come true, partly true to his imagination.





	Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> The TV version did not mention of their first time together so I might give it a try. My approach is a bit mixed of both the TV and the book version. I hope it does not confuse you too much.

The familiar darkness embraced Yunlan as he stirred from his sleep. He blinked once, and then twice, making sure it was not his vision disability but just the lack of light in his room. He was still getting used to having his vision back, after few weeks living in the darkness. 

To be honest, it wasn't that bad. Being blind didn't weigh him down pretty much. He tried to make his disability not a burden to anyone in SID. And it was easier with Shen Wei staying close by his side, making him feel safe. If it had not been for the accident, he would not have realized how much he had been relying on Professor Shen to guide him in the dark, to follow his lead regardless of the destination. The ultimate trust and bond between them was something obvious now to Chief Zhao.

The thought of the man sparked a bit uneasy fire inside his chest. Yunlan knew Shen Wei was here earlier before he went to bed, but now he wasn't on the sofa opposite to his bed as usual. Where did the man go, he wondered. In fact, he didn't think there was a time Shen Wei would leave his apartment, especially after he revealed his identity and agreed to be their consultant. “To make it easier to keep an eye on you", Shen Wei would reply avoid his eyes when the question came up. 

Yunlan noticed the light in the kitchen was still on. Chuckling, he picked himself up from the bed and prepared to surprise Shen Wei, or joined him for whatever snack he was preparing. 

“How can you enjoy food without me?”, he teased and stepped into the kitchen.

But his question clearly startled Shen Wei who was standing facing his back to him. There was a clashing sound as the knife hit the sink; Shen Wei turned around to face him, holding his hand behind his back. 

Just a brief look at the scene was enough for his reasoning skills to deduce. He marched towards the man who was leaning against the sink, blocking him to see further. But Shen Wei was pale and weaker than usual, Yunlan can gently push him to the side and take a peek. 

 

One...two….three, Shen Wei was counting silently in his head for the moment Yunlan screamed at him. The man was smart enough to understand what he was doing; and from his understanding of Yunlan's character, he would not take it lightly.

20 or 30 seconds later, Yunlan took hold of his wrist and brought it between their face.

\- Why would you do this? Sacrifice your power to heal my eye, is it really worth it?

\- Worth it

Shen Wei answered without a second pause to think

Yunlan was looking at him in disbelief. He ran his fingers through the messy hair, curled into a fist as he tried to put his thoughts into words. The man whom he barely knew a few months ago was now literally together with him through life and death. The man who held the safety of the whole universe with invincible power no one would dare to challenge was now sacrificing himself to save him without a second thought. None of this made any sense.

\- Do you think it's okay to have a power and just give it away for free? How am I supposed to repay you? I'm just a normal person with no power, or talent. What will I use to repay this life you gave me?

\- You already have, thousands years ago

Shen Wei slipped the words and immediately covered his mouth 

It's too late. Yunlan was looking at him even more strangely now; his extended finger hanging in the air as if Shen Wei's words cut him short and leave him at loss for words.

 

Shen Wei left the kitchen and sat down on the sofa, which was now regarded as his bed for a long time. Hundreds of excuses he could come up with for the sentence earlier, but he knew none would completely convince Yunlan but the truth. 

Will the truth actually work? Shen Wei wanted to laugh at himself. He had watched Yunlan through thousands of different lives only from afar, never dared to enter his circle, always watched silently as a shadow but protected him firmly like a shield. 

He must never know, Shen Wei always told himself that. Every night for thousands of years. 

But this life was different to him. Like a cruel joke of fate, Yunlan was pushed into his life and he was too weak to resist. He should have ran away that day when he met Yunlan on the school campus, should have gently turned down the handshake that left him longing for Yunlan's touch more for days. But he didn't. And now here he was - willing to risk everything of him to protect Yunlan, and to be with him in the name of love.

The word sound like a direct slap to him. Love, was something he never thought about. Ask anyone in the heaven, earth and the underworld, if the cold-hearted Black Envoy could possibly love, they would spit in his face and tell him he was crazy. Love, was something he knew he could never feel. Born from the chaos, in the middle of the great war, carrying no soul or heart, Shen Wei, the Black Envoy, the demon of hell could never love. And that's a certain thing.

But if it's not love, then what would it be? The urge of being with Kunlun in the early days wishing for nothing more than a kiss on forehead. The burning pain of watching Kunlun disappearing into ashes and fading out of his reach. The strong determination of putting him into reincarnation was just for the sake of seeing him alive again...and again. The simple happiness he got from watching Kunlun or Yunlan growing up, smiling, enjoying himself and most importantly… living. Shen Wei cared nothing for the world; but he had to do everything to protect it because it's the universe his Kunlun was in. 

 

Yunlan was now kneeling in front of him, for how long Shen Wei had no idea, hands touching Shen Wei's wrist where the cut earlier now faded into a white scar, but would soon disappear as well. The man did not say anything as his eyes were fixed on the ground. And suddenly to his surprise, Yunlan kissed his knuckles.

Shen Wei, as an instinct, retreated his hand; but Yunlan resisted. He held it firmly in his, nuzzling his face into it, so close that Shen Wei could feel the scratch of his beard on his smooth skin. And it felt good, so good he could start feeling the burning of his cheeks.

\- Back to my earlier question, how could I repay you, oh the mighty Black Envoy?

\- You don't have to

Shen Wei stuttered, feeling scared of the pushing and enjoyable rhythm the man's lips were having on his hand.

\- That will not do.

Yunlan replied, abruptly standing up, grabbing Shen Wei by his chin and tilted his face up to meet his eyes.

\- I...really.. What...you… want

Shen Wei was speechless. His cheeks were now burning from the close contact; even his ears turning red as well. He swallowed dryly trying to remove himself from the obvious seduction sending from Yunlan's eyes. 

 

But Yunlan acted fast before Shen Wei could push him away. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Shen Wei's lips studying the other's reactions. Shen Wei was paralyzed by the touch. How many years have he waited for this? Ever since that day on the Kunlun mountain, when Kunlun kissed him by the lips and then sacrifice his body for the existence of the universe. How cruel the god was at that time, Shen Wei assumed. But right here right now, the feelings of ten thousands years later was just still that fresh in his mind, as he was, the innocent devil from hell making his first steps on earth. 

Yunlan was now straddling his lap, pressing further. His hands held Shen Wei’s head in place and then traveled down to undo the man’s shirt. Collar bones were soon exposed for him to devour and Yunlan could feel his body getting excited at the thought of making Shen Wei his forever after tonight. 

But everything was not as it seemed. Once he removed the shirt and took a mouthful of the man's marble skin flesh, Shen Wei's strong hands were at the two sides of his cheek pulling him to face him. And when Yunlan looked into those eyes, he froze for few seconds not knowing if this was the Shen Wei who blushed from his kiss on the knuckles few minutes earlier, or this was the powerful Black Envoy carrying the world burden on his shoulder. 

Shen Wei's eyes now were dark, the shade of lust taken that Yunlan never noticed before. But it was no strange because Shen Wei was always careful at hiding it, at controlling himself, his burning desire for a god he lusted after thousand years. Yunlan had no idea what he just awoke with just his kisses alone.

“Shit" was literally the first thought coming to Yunlan's mind when he could function again after meeting that lust-driven look in Shen Wei. But then he realized Shen Wei had easily flipped him off and now he was the one on the sofa, feeling his white t-shirt easily ripped apart, and then the jeans soon followed. 

“Shen Wei, my baobei, please be gentle. You know it's my first - “, Yunlan dropped the sentence as Shen Wei now was kneeling between his legs, the same dark eyes not leaving his when he closed his mouth around Yunlan's length and Yunlan swore he saw a smirk before the man swallowed him in.

This was not how Yunlan imagined the night would go. 


End file.
